bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fullbring
Soul? When he says "Soul", does he mean "Tamashi" or another word? Also, can we get a literal translation for Fullbring?--Shinitenshi (talk) 01:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) This is a question for the translation corner. The scanlations simply says soul. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check this over soon :). Adam Restling (talk) 12:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's tamashii (魂), but I think Ginjou puts it in quotes ("") a la "魂", though I dunno if that's significant--e.g. a backhand nod that objects' "souls" are as different from peoples' souls as one might think--or not. And they put up the Fullbring translation on its page, in case you missed it. Adam Restling (talk) 07:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) First, I need to say that I don't know any Japanese at all. However, I do know some languages other than English, and through that, I think I have a solution for the problem. I don't know about you guys, but when I think of a "soul" I think of a living thing like a person. However, it seems Fullbring affects objects. Could this tamashii be translated as "essence"? That seems like something that could be considered a soul for something that's not alive. Just a thought. Kingofdanerds (talk) 01:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope. It's literally soul. Checked it. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 02:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, thought I was onto something there. Nevermind then. Kingofdanerds (talk) 02:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Just curious In the sentence, "The Humans born with the power possess it as a result of one of their parents being attacked by a Hollow before the Fullbring user was born." It states that either parent could have been attacked, but in the following sentence, "Traces of the Hollows' powers remained with the mothers and then were passed onto their children." It states that the mother had to be attacked. Shouldn't one of these sentences be changed?Davaeigh (talk) 02:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :It has to be a problem with the translation. I'll bring it up in the translation corner, we'll see what they have to say. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 03:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Update: Having read the chapter again, it becomes clearer (the current wording is probably based on an early translation). In the Ju-Ni translation Kūgo says, "All of our parents were attacked by Hollows", and then goes to say the part about the powers transfered to them through their mothers bodies. So while both parents may have been attacked, whatever powers they have got to them during pregnancy. I'd hate to speculate on a way a father could transfer such powers to his child ;D [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 03:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually there seems to be some issue here with trying to justify for both parents. The logical case being the he means parents as in the context he is talking has to do with the members of xcution thus stating parents as in plural form of (all of our "xcution members" parents) and not specifically acknowledging both parents of an individual. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to check this over soon :). Adam Restling (talk) 12:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::This should be the significant passage: ::... Oretachi ha zenin umareru mae ni zenin oya ga Horou ni osowareterun da ::Osowareta botai ni ha Horou no chikara no konseki ga nokori ::... We, every member... before we were born, every member had parents that were attacked by Hollows. ::For the attacked mother's body, traces of the Hollows' power remained... ::Notes: Zenin (all-members) could also be translated more loosely as "everyone/all (of us)". Japanese rarely needs to pluralize words, so they often use the same form for singular and plural. The first word used for "parent(s)" is oya, which has no distinction of number or gender. The second word is botai, lit. "mother-body" (esp. one that's pregnant)... but this could be sneaky, as it is also sometimes used more broadly and figuratively for "parent body". If it's only in the mothers who are attacked that the vestiges manifest, I don't know why it wasn't just "mother" throughout; is Kubo trying to trick us? ::Maybe only time will tell, if anything does. Prob. some of these answers, also, can be moved to the Translation corner, as suggested above, by editors more skilled than me ;). Adam Restling (talk) 08:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Add Ichigo? I'm pretty sure that in chapter 437, ichigo used his fullbring. Should we add him to the list of characters? Firstly, sign your posts. Yes, I think it's safe to add Ichigo to the list of users now. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and added him to the table-- personal fullbrings I just read the description and it has nothing about how each fullbringer has a personal power,it just has how they can control objects souls and if close to them change its shape. I think that it should be edited-FLAMESWORD300 It is already on there with an example. You can make it clearer if you would like but I think it is fine as it is-- Article Organization When this article was first made, we knew little to nothing about Fullbring, so one paragraph was enough to sum everything up. However, we've been learning a lot more about it as of late, so it's starting to get a little cluttered. I propose we start fixing the article up to standards, dividing information to make it more accessible. The thing to note is that Fullbring is both a general ability and a specific one (Dirty Boots, etc.), a fact that the article does not currently convey very well. I believe that things could be divided up between an Overview and specific information on Fullbring focuses in a section called Object Affinity. The current table of Fullbring users does not really contribute much more than a list of names, so I suggest that something be made similar to the Zanpakuto tables, listing the user, Fullbring name, Fullbring focus, etc. It would put a lot more information into the article. I'm going out on a limb saying this, but does anybody else agree? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sounds good. Though the only suggestions I have is that overview be a level 2 heading and object affinity be a level 3. The table of Fullbrings would be good but the only problem is we have a few unnamed Fullbrings.-- Good call on the heading. I figured that the cases of unnamed Fullbrings can just be handled with an "Unknown," like we use for unrevealed Shikais and Bankais. I suppose another issue would be the bit of speculation revolving around Giriko and Jackie's Fullbring foci, despite them being somewhat obvious (pocket watch and boots). Still erroneous though - either way, those could also be settled with an "Unknown."[[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Bringer Light Bringer Light sounds like Fullbringer's version of Sonido and Shunpo where will it be listed/mention? --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree, there should be a small list of "Fullbringer Techniques" such as Bringer Light. Maybe the "telekinetic-fluid consumption", "concrete-assisting jump" and "solid air-jump" should also be mentioned. Ruffy 01:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Bringer Light is not so much a technique as it is a phenomenon involved with the different types of special movement Fullbringers can use. However, there have been several different uses of it so far, so I imagine a section could be made for it eventually. I proposed a general overhaul of this page somewhere above, but I'm still not sure if we have enough information to branch out the article yet. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) A uses section may be good. I can hop on a lab computer and see what I can do with the page.-- A uses section would be great; Object Affinity could fit under that eventually. I've tried putting together a few different layouts myself but I've been trouble thinking of how to organize it. This is the first time that the series had ever had such an encompassing power; there's so many different things that can be done with it. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Fullbring is something we know enough about at this stage to be confirming so many certain aspects of it yet!! I think it should be overhauled when we've learnt enough about it to be confident in doing so!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying a full overhaul but right now, the page could be organized better. I like what Morph proposed of changing out the users table for a more inclusive tabernacle showing each user, their focus and the name of their fullbring. I can make that quite easily. Then the information of what the ability is can be separated from its uses. -- :Alright, I went ahead and whipped something up. Check it out at User:Godisme/sandbox and see what you all think.-- : :I'm not sure, but it looks like Bringer Light is a byproduct of fullbringEndomarru (talk) 21:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring-Transcription I'm sorry if my question here is out of place, but I'm kinda wondering about the naming of the whole phenomenon so far. As there have been instances of words from different languages being butchered before (and Kubo certainly is not a stranger to this =) ) could this be a case of bad german transcription. At least to my knowledge the word "fullbring" does not exist in the english language (and yes i realize that words have just been made up in the past). But in german the word "vollbringen" actually exists and would be translated to english as create, accomplish or achieve sth. as well as (to) work wonders if paired with the corresponding noun ("Wunder vollbringen"). Furthermore if one were to split it up (which is by all means nonsensical in german, but humour me here please), into "voll" and "bringen" those would seperatly translate into full and (to) bring. So am I completely off with this opinion, and/or has there been any official comment or verification one way or the other? Kitsune Ayanami (talk) 12:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It was more than likely Kubo's intent for it to be a word that does not exist. As we saw with the chapter "The Six Fullbringers," Fullbring is obviously how he intended for it to be spelled out. This makes sense because it has been described as an ability that brings out the full potential of an object. This isn't an issue as with Arrancar names for example, which were left with indefinite spellings until the databook's release. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 12:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense somehow ^^', I also hadn't realized that the page from ch433 you mentioned, spelled it that way in the original as well. Thanks for clearing that up =) Kitsune Ayanami (talk) 13:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) "Kangen Jutsu/Hikari" ? Just had a quick question: how come the underlying Kanji for the Fullbring technique names (that is, the ones which include "Fullbring" in their name) are also rendered with (possible but not canon) Japanese readings as well? For example, "Fullbring (完現術 (フルブリング) Kangen Jutsu (Furuburingu) "Full Manifestation Art")" instead of just "Fullbring (完現術 (フルブリング) Furuburingu "Full Manifestation Art")", as is the case with pretty much all other articles; e.g., we don't write "Arrancar (破面 (アランカル) Yamen (Arankaru) Spanish for "tear off", Japanese for "ripped mask"). I don't mean to raise any already consensus-settled issues with this, but this case seemed slightly different than the others *I* have seen discussed (this doesn't preclude the possibility that I've missed any such discussions). Adam Restling (talk) 23:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Orihime Inoue? Shouldn't Orihime and her Shun Shun Rikka be added to the list of Fullbringers? There have been ample aside evidence that her powers are Hollow-based, and she's a human, so doesn't that make her Shun Shun Rikka a Fullbring? I also think the fact that her power doesn't grow (not that her essentially omnipotence really can) but just modifies it's form (3 shield can combine with 1 shield to make her reflecting 4 shield) is further evidence... Even though I don't think it was ever expicitly stated that she is a Fullbringer... Or was it? I can't remember... XS -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 17:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) As long as it wasn't stated in the manga or Kubo said it is a fullbring it won't be counted as one. Though, I'd prefer someone who understands more than me in wiki's working manners and not to tell you what you should / shouldn't do. Adi212 (talk) 17:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :This has been brought up before. The fact is that no Orihime doesn't have a fullbring. There is no mention directly or otherwise that Orihime has a fullbring. In fact there is no relate-able evidence that would allow someone to get that impression. She of all people would have been affirmed into Xcution well over or alongside Chad if she did have one considering the god-level power of her "healing ability". Also fullbringers have innately hollow based spiritual power and it is sensed as such by others, she does not. In various points her powers have been stated as being similar to a zanpakuto and kido both innately Shinigami. Thus why she is not listed, she is not like them at all. Whatever her powers turn out to be is something completely different and unique that have not been explored. The reason so many people make the assumption is the object based nature of her powers, though a significant difference is her powers are made up of 6 pixie like beings that have their own distinct sentience, personalities and names, much like a zanpakuto but totally unlike fullbring which is a unique object-based ability derived from innate hollow spiritual power.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I would like to point out that you're wrong about them not being hollow based. Hacchi said that her abilities are like the hollow-based barriers that he developed only after ''becoming a Visored. Either way, there has been no definitive statements as to whether they ''are or are not hollow-based... but, given evidence from the manga only, seeing as how the anime likes to butcher the continuity (here's looking at you bount...), it's way more likely that her ability IS a fullbring rather than not. :And I base it entirely on the statements within the manga... not on the fact that she has items used to manifest her abilities... -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 23:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, his barriers are in no way Hollow like. They are kido. Hollows cant use Kido. Hacchi compared her abilities to his kido, nothing Hollow like there. And simple question. If Orihime was a Fullbringer, why would Xcution not have recruited her. The simple answer is that she is not a Fullbringer. Occam's Razor, the simplest solution is often the correct answer. Seeing as there is so much evidence to say she is not a Fullbringer, the simplest solution is that she is not and we just do not know what she is yet.--